Slow start
by FromHolland
Summary: Derek and Meredith meet at a bar, only this time they exchange names and don't sleep with eachother afterwards. What happens when they meet again at the hospital? MerDer
1. Meeting at a bar

**01. Meeting at a bar**

"Straight Tequila? Really? You are going to be sorry in the morning." The bartender said while pouring them.

"I'm always sorry in the morning," Meredith smiled "but tomorrow I start my first day at work. So, keep them coming."

"Here you go."

A good looking stranger in a red shirt comes walking to the bar. "Double Scotch, single Malt please." After looking at Meredith, he asks "So is this a good place to hang out?"

"I wouldn't know, never been here before." Meredith replies.

"A, you know what? I haven't either. First time I'm here, I'm new in town. Never been to Seatle. Starting a new job, so..."

She looks away, he wonders who this great looking girl might be. "You're ignoring me."

"Trying to." Meredith replies honestly.  
"You shouldn't ignore me" the stranger tells her.

Meredith smiles at him. "Why not?"

"Because I'm someone you need to get to know, to love." He smiles at her.

Wow he really does look great when he smiles, Meredith thinks "Really?"

"O yes."

"So if I know you, I'll love you." Meredith asks.

He nodds, "O yes."

"You really like yourself."

"Just hiding my pain."

They start laughing together now.

"So what's your story?" the guy asked.

Meredith smiles "I don't have a story, I'm just a girl in a bar."

"I'm just a guy in a bar," he replies "but I would like to know.. you know, your story. How come a beautiful girl, like you, ends up in a bar on her own?"

"You really want to know?" Meredith wonders.

He nods.

"Well, I start working in the hospital across the street tomorrow, so tonight I was there. Didn't find it all that amusing and came here." Meredith tells him.

"Really? And what will you be doing there?"

"Just finished Medschool, so I'll be doing all dirty jobs the residents and attendings are to lazy for." she answers smiling at him again.

He starts laughing, "And hów on earth, are you looking forward to that?"

She answers with a shrug "I'm not really, that's why I'm sitting here, pouring Tequila."

"Want me to get you another?" he asks, still smiling at her?

"Yeah sure."

They sit and talk some time before he starts putting on his jacket.

"You leaving already?" she wonders, a little disappointed.

"Well, same as you I'll start a new job tomorrow. Wouldn't like to miss out on my first day there." he answers, "You might like to leave too, you know. That internship you told about doesn't really sound like another nice, easy job."

"Well, you might be right." Meredith answers, getting up too.

He galantly helps her getting her coat and walks her to the parking lot.

"Well, I've been having a good time tonight, unexpected." he says, "can I now ask your name?"

"I guess so, I'm Meredith, it was nice talking to you." she replies.

"Okay Meredith, my name is Derek. Sleep well once you get home.. and good luck tomorrow." Derek says before helping her in a cab.

"Bye" she says, before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He looks surprised, but then kisses her back on her soft cheek.

"Bye," he replies while closing the door and as the cab drives away, "see you tomorrow..."

-o-o-o-

_That was my first fanfic chapter ever, so please review. I would love to hear what you thought and if you have some tips don't hesitate, worst thing that could happen is me learning from them.  
__Thank you!_


	2. Can't stop thinking of you

**02. Can't stop thinking of you**

"_Bye" she says, before kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
He looks surprised, but then kisses her back on her soft cheek.  
"Bye," he replies as the cab drives away, "see you tomorrow..."_

-o-o-o-

After waking up that morning Meredith had gotten a quick shower. Now she was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, thinking she was missing something obvious. What was it, she really couldn't figure it out.

She began packing her stuff for her first 48 hour shift at Seattle Grace. Then it came to her, she wasn't having a headache or something like it at all.. how on earth did that happen? She did remember the lazy party at the hospital and after that sitting down in the bar across the street and ordering Tequilla.

The guy, it must have been the guy. He was goodlooking, had this great eyes and smile. He, his name was Derek he had told her, must have kept her from drinking too much. Too bad she wouldn't see him anymore, she really had liked him a lot. Maybe she could go back to the bar sometime, see if he was there. She wondered how his first day would be, not that she knew what he did for a living. They had barely talked about him, mostly on just non-important stuff and of course her internship. Hell, now that she thought about it, she was sure she wanted to see him again. Why hadn't she taken him home, just like she used to do normally? Oh, she knew, he had been thinking of his job and being the gentleman he seemed to be, he even got her a cab.

That was early, now 10 hours later in her lunch break her mind still wondered back to him. Her first hours as an intern hadn't been too bad. Christina, Izzie and George her fellow interns under the Nazi seemed nice. The Nazi, her resident, well she liked being straight to the point so she wouldn't mind her doing it too. They had done rounds, which was quite exciting really. Real patients, real illnesses and real surgeries to which maybe someday soon she could scrub in to. But everytime she had a moment in which she wouldn't run, do tests, present patients or something else she thought of the guy in the bar. She would definately check the bar when this shift was over, maybe he would be there, she hoped he would...

Then she got paged, she threw away her lunch remainings and started walking to the patients room. When she got there Bailey told her to do some tests and get the results to the new neurosurgery attending, dr. Shepherd.

-o-o-o-

After seeing her be driven away in the cab, Derek had called another which had brought him back to his trailer. He had been lying in his bed for several hours now, but couldn't really get his mind of Meredith.

The moment he had seen her entering the bar he had been interested. After chatting her up a bit, they had gotten in this really easy conversation. He couldn't even remember what it had been about. But fact was, he could remember every inch of her pretty face, how she laughed, how she looked when serious.

He hadn't told her he was an attending, afraid she would start acting like he was her boss. Which in fact he was. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her, an intern for goodness sake! He couldn't get involved with an intern, but he did want to, very much want to.

Then he couldn't stop wondering how it would be when they met again at the hospital. Would she be mad at him for not telling her? Would it be strange? Or would it just be as nice as in the bar?

He did hope she liked him too, maybe they could just see each other outside the hospital without anyone of the staff knowing. Well, he would just see what happened today, maybe he could get her on one of his patients, or would that be too strange? He definitely had to think of what he would say when he saw her again.

-o-o-o-

Meredith just got the results back, her patient needed surgery that was for sure. She so hoped she could scrub in, George already had had his shot, so why not her as the second intern to do so? That would be great, maybe if she found this dr. Shepherd soon and gave some impressive questions, she was sure she was ready.

She started looking for the attendings, she didn't know how this dr. Shepherd looked because he hadn't been there when all other attendings had presented themselves. Maybe she could ask dr. Burke if he could point her to him, Burke seemed a decent guy.

Walking around the corner she looked up and froze, there he was, her bar guy. What the hell was he doing here? Wearing scrubs?! She turned around quickly and started walking out fast.

Just as he looked up he saw her, turning around and leaving the room as quickly as she could. Well, Derek had definitely imagined their reunion some other way. He quickly ended his conversation and ran after her. She just disappeared in the staircase.

"Meredith!" he shouted as he opened the door to the stairs, "Meredith!"

-o-o-o-

_Well, I hope you liked it. A third chapter will be on soon.  
Thank you!_


	3. Sparks flying around

**03. Sparks flying around**

_Just as he looked up he saw her, turning around and leaving the room as quickly as she could.  
Well, Derek had definitely imagined their reunion some other way. He quickly ended his conversation and ran after her. She just disappeared in the staircase.  
"Meredith!" he shouted as he opened the door to the stairs, "Meredith!"_

-o-o-o-

"Ow, you.. I was just looking for dr. Shepherd, you know who he is?" she answered as her face turned slightly red.

"What?" he asked, slightly amased, "You're not even saying hi to me? Didn't we have a good time last night?"

"Well, as I can see now, your new job was at this hospital too, you just forgot to tell me right?" Meredith answered, looking around to make sure no one was around.

Derek smiled, she looked cute when getting a little angry. "I thought you wouldn't like drinking at a bar with an attending and I definitely wanted to have some drinks with you last night."

"Well, you were right, I wouldn't have stayed in the bar with my teacher and my boss." She answered, god she really loved the way his hair curled in every direction. "Maybe you could have thought of my feelings too and told me anyway, that way we wouldn't stand here embarresed and all."

"You shouldn't be embarresed, but if you're, maybe we could talk about it..." he grinned at her "let's say tonight after you shift ends?"

"No we will not, now can you tell me where I can find dr. Shepherd, my patient is waiting." Meredith told him now really raising her voice of anger.

"Shh, if you want to be all professional then speak to me as if I'm your attending." He laughed at her, before adding "and dr. Shepherd that would be me."

"Shit," her bar guy was her attending, well that wouldn't be a cool surgery for her then today. And worse, no second date at the bar with him too, no way could she date an attending, Meredith thought. "shit!"

"Happy to meet you too, dr." Derek replied, and after looking on her scrubs adding "Grey, now what did you need me for?"

"Ow, yeah. Here are the results for the room 311 patient." Meredith gave the papers to him and started walking away, "If you need me for anything dr. Shepherd, you can page me."

"Thank you, dr. Grey." Derek answered, smiling matching her formal manner.

-o-o-o-

Meredith indeed hadn't been able to scrub in on a surgery, but she didn't really mind it that much. At least she had been able to avoid dr. Shepherd or Derek or whatever the rest of her shift. Now she was sitting in the bar again, their bar... The other interns had just left, George and Izzie would move into her house soon and Christina was really becoming her close friend.

Her internship would just turn out fine.

"What is a tired intern doing in a bar on her own?" Derek asked while sitting down next to Meredith, he had seen the other interns coming ou of the bar. When he had seen Meredith wasn't with them, he had figured she might still be inside.

"Ow, hi.. well drinking away all my worries," she smiled at him, "the guy I met yesterday at this very bar turned out to be my teacher ánd boss." Meredith had already had several shots, so forgot all her decisions about what to do about Derek.

"Well, I think you should exploit that, he could be fun to be with.. and useful at work." Derek smiled, enjoying her drunk-talk. He was relieved she didn't run when he entered the bar.

"Do you have any ideas or suggestions?" Meredith asked, while leaning gently towards him.

"Wouldn't know, maybe just see what will happen on a date outside the hospital or this bar?" he answered.

"Yeah, could be." She answered, thinking about his suggestion.

"What about tomorrow 8 PM, I'll pick you up for dinner?" He suggested, this was going much easier than he had expected. He definitely liked her love for Tequilla.

"Okay, sounds good." Merediith replied smiling. Then she leaned forward a little more, gently kissing him on his mouth.

Derek was a little surprised, but kissed her back. Just a few seconds later he pulled back and grapped both their coats.  
"Leaving me again?" Meredith asked, still tasting his Scotch from their kiss.

"No, I'm bringing you home before you pick up another boss of yours in this bar." He replied, taking her hand and leading her outside.

When the door closed behind them, he leaned forward and kissed her again. This time he made it last longer, taking her mouth with his toungue. They stood there for some minutes, until Derek pulled back and called a cab.

The whole drive they made out, changing light kisses into deep ones and back. Derek loved the way she kissed and tasted. When the cab arrived at Meredith's house she smiled at him gently, suggesting he would come in...

-o-o-o-

_I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. Thank you!_


	4. Kissing on an elevator

**04. Kissing on an elevator**

_The whole drive they made out, changing light kisses into deep ones and back. Derek loved the way she kissed and tasted. When the cab arrived at Meredith's house she smiled at him gently, suggesting he would come in..._

-o-o-o-

Derek was tempted, of course, this beautiful girl asked him inside.. but he managed to stay a gentleman and told her to go to sleep and left in the cab.

He did want her, god he wanted her, but for longer than just this night. If he stayed, their dinner-date the next day might be cancelled. So now he drove back to his trailer, instead of being with Meredith.

Meredith was dissappointed, he had kissed her all the way to her house and then turned her down? But once she got inside and layed down on her bed she completely forgot everything about him and fell asleep right away.

-o-o-o-

When Meredith's alarm went off the following morning she felt like dying. This time she definitely had drunk too much, she couldn't even remember coming home.

After taking a quick shower and making some coffee, Meredith got a cab to the hospital. When she walked into the lockerroom Izzie and George immediately walked up to her and began talking and asking all kind of things.

"Shut up!" Meredith shouted at them, this definitely was too much for her headache. "You can move in this afternoon, but please stop talking to me."

"Wow, someone hasn't slept too well this morning." Izzie answered, laughing at the others.

"Told you. Shouldn't have those to let move into your house," Chirstina answered, "they walk and talk, and do happy things. Not exactly the best companions for your dark and twisty moods."

"Shut up I told you!" Meredith yelled again, walking out of the room, directly into dr. Bailey.

"You're with dr. Shepherd today," Bailey told her, giving her a wondering look, "he specially asked for you as his intern."

"Okay, I'll go straight to him then." Meredith answered, and walked away.

-o-o-o-

"We have some time before surgery now," Derek told Meredith, "Want to grab some coffee?"

"Yeah, finally." Meredith answered. "My head has stopped hurting since I woke up this morning."

They walked into an elevator and while the doors closed, Derek said "Want me to do something about it? After all, I'm head of the neuro department."

"I'm sure you're very capable, but I doubt you can do anything about that." Meredith smiled at him.

"Want to bet?" He told her, walking towards her. "I can help you with almost anything you'd like."

"Can you?" Meredith wondered, "Last night you didn't seem te have that ability."

"Last night you were drunk and vulnerable, I couldn't take advantage of you then." He answered, further approaching her, "But I can take advantage of you tonight after dinner, if you'd like that."

"Well, what can I say.. we'll have to see how vulnerable I might be tonight." Meredith answered, leaning to the side of elevator.

"Then I'll need to offer you lots of wine then." Derek answered before leaning in and kissing her on the bridge of her nose. After that he turned to both of her eyes and kissed them gently too.

Then he looked up, giving Meredith time to say "dr. Shepherd, stop it. We can't do this in the hosp... hmpf."

This time Derek had come down on her mouth and kissed her there, making it impossible for her to protest. When he pulled back, he asked "Still having that headache? Or is my therapy paying of already?"

"Uhm, wouldn't know," Meredith said slowly, "maybe I need some more?"

"That I'll give you with pleasure." Derek leaned down again, kissing her again. This time though he pushed out his tongue, licking the outline of her lips until she gave in and opened her mouth for him. Immediately Derek pushed his tongue into her mouth, which was welcomed by her tongue. They struggled for a moment, deepening the kiss, both got carried away and didn't hear the bell of their arrival.

Slowly the doors opened, exposing their kiss to everyone standing on the floor.

"Now tell me, what do the two of you think you're doing?!" the voice of dr, Bailey woke them up to reality.

-o-o-o-

_That was the 4__th__ chapter of my first fanfic, please tell me what you think.  
Thank you!_


	5. Waking to reality

**05. Waking to reality**

_Slowly the doors opened, exposing their kiss to everyone standing on the floor.  
"Now tell me, what do the two of you think you're doing?!" the voice of dr. Bailey woke them up to reality_

-o-o-o-

Meredith immediately pulled back from Derek and pushed him away, "Dr. Bailey, we uhm, we..." she started turning a high color red.

"We just went to grab some coffee before getting ready for surgery." Derek answered, not giving a sign of embarrassment, "come on dr. Grey, we must hurry." With that, he grabbed her arm and walked away, leaving Bailey standing in front of the elevator.

"No, no, no, what did you just say to Bailey?" Meredith asked Derek, truly embarresed by what just had happened.

"I just told her to stay out of our business." Derek answered, smiling at seeing her red face.

"You can't tell her that, she can't stay out." Meredith answered him getting mad already, "She is my boss remember that? God, I'm in big trouble here."

'No you're not, I'm her boss, I'll tell her to foget about it." He answered.

"You're my boss's boss, you're my boss. I shouldn't be kissing my boss or my boss's boss in an elevator." Meredith started rambling, "You're my teacher, even my teacher's teacher, what did I think I was doing, kissing my teacher?"

They walked by an on-call room, Derek took her hand and pulled her in. "Stop worrying, I'll fix it, okay." He liked how she rambled, but didn't want her thinking their kissing would get her in trouble.

"You forget I'm the intern here, the intern stupid enough to kiss the attending." She answered.

Derek just looked at her, doing nothing, saying nothing.

"And you don't help very much too, just being very McDreamy and everything. What am I doing in this room with you, this will just make the rumours go over the roof now. I'm going to leave, see you in the scrubroom then."

Just when she started to turn around, Derek grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again. He pushed his mouth on hers hard, demanding entrance with his toungue. When Meredith gave in he took her whole body up and placed her against the door, never leaving her mouth with his toungue. They kissed some time with great passion, until Derek moaned into Meredith's mouth. In that moment Meredith came back to her senses, pushing him away and ending their kiss.

"Didn't you listen to what I was saying at all?" she asked him madly.

"You kissed me back," he smiled dreamingly, "so you want this as much as I do."

"What I want doesn't matter, I just won't do it anymore." She answered him, "I won't kiss you, drink with you and certainly won't date you. Now let me go, so I can get my coffee."

"See you in the scrub room then." Derek laughed at her.

Meredith glanced angry at him before walking out of the room.

-o-o-o-

Meredith did everything she could to avoid talking to anyone, especially Bailey and Derek. So she took the longest possible time before scrubbing in, that way Derek wouldn't be able to talk to her on anything other than their patient.

She walked up to the table just when dr. Shepherd said his well known lines, "It's a beautiful days to save some lives, let's have some fun." He then turned to Meredith and added, "dr. Grey, if you come stand here you can help me with the procedure."

Meredith gave him a warning look but then got too excited because she was allowed to do a real part of the procedure that he didn't take it too personal.

When she was halfway the procedure and looked up she saw Bailey sitting in the galary, immediately her face turned red again and she looked back to the patient.

Derek felt her inconvenience and looked up as well, Bailey gave him a very angry look. He dropped his eyes but then remembered he was the boss and looked up again, competing Bailey in the eye-war. He stared at her for a whole minute and then continued his surgery never looking up again.

-o-o-o-

After the surgery and the post-op procedures Meredith had gone home without talking to Derek again. She hoped he would leave her alone, kissing her boss was not going to happen again.

Then she'd called George and Izzie who came by with their stuff to start moving in. Meredith ordered some pizza for the three of them and at a quarter past eight the bell rang, so she walked up to the door to get her order.

When she saw him standing in front of her door she didn't believe this was really happening. She opened the door and told him in a very silent tone, George and Izzie were only one door away in the kitchen, waiting for their pizza, "What are you doing here, I told you I wasn't kissing or dating or whatever you anymore."

"Well, you didn't say it considered our dinner too, so I just came to pick you up." He answered, of course he'd known she might tell him off but he'd wanted to try anyway. "If you're not ready I can wait for you to change, no problem."

"No, I told you, no dating, no dinner and definitely no waiting at me." She answered, wondering why whenever he was around she'd get so angry so soon.

Then they both heard Izzie calling out to Meredith "What takes you so long Meredith? Don't you have enough cash or so?"

-o-o-o-

_This is my last up-date before I leave for my holidays. So please review and tell me what you think, or give suggestions. I hoped you liked this one.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing for those who did._


	6. Avoiding the boss

**06. Avoiding the boss**

"_No, I told you, no dating, no dinner and definitely no waiting at me." She answered, wondering why whenever he was around she'd get so angry so soon.  
Then they both heard Izzie calling out to Meredith "What takes you so long Meredith? Don't you have enough cash or so?"_

-o-o-o-

Meredith glanced at Derek and told him to wait in his car, then pushed the door in his face.

Izzie came walking into the hallway just a few seconds after that, "No pizza's yet?"

"No, just a guy trying to sell some stuff." Meredith answered, that had been far too close to being busted by her fellow interns. They couldn't know about this, or they might think she was getting special treatment. "Why don't you return to the kitchen, I'm just going to put some stuff outside at the garbage. When I see the pizza-boy I will come to eat with you."

"Okay," Izzie smiled, "I'll finish cleaning the table now then."

Meredith waited until Izzie was out of sight and quickly walked to Derek's car. Immediately after she got in, determined to tell him the truth, he leaned in and kissed her hard.

She didn't respond at first, but when she realised what was happening she pushed him away. "No, no! I told you no twice already today. No kissing me in elevators or on-call rooms or cars or anywhere else."

Derek gave her a dreamy smile, "Just admit it, you liked it as much as I did."

"It doesn't matter what I like or not. I can't kiss or date my attending, your my boss." She felt her anger building again. "Seriously, I'm not dating my boss, so stop. Stop kissing me, stop trying to get me to date you, stop giving me the look, just stop already."

"Okay, you got it clear, can't blame me for trying though." Derek answered smiling, god, she looked even more beautiful when she was angry. Which was almost always when he was around he realised, except when she was drunk.  
"You can get out now, you know," Derek told her after a moment of silence, "or you will get stuck with me on a date after all when I drive away."

"Seriously?" Meredith jelled, "Seriously!" and got out as quick as possible.

-o-o-o-

The next to days Meredith managed to avoid dr. Shepherd at the hospital, after her shifts she immediately went home, so she hadn't seen him at all. He did keep his promise after all, he too left her alone.

Only now Chistina asked her to come to Joe's with her, she wanted to go, but what if he was there too, she wondered. She decided to just go, it is not that Derek owned the bar or so.

When she walked into the bar she saw him immediately, sitting at a table with dr. Burke. She hesitated for a moment, but Christina had already taken a seat at the bar. She could do this, she just wouldn't look at him.

"Wow, someone is looking at you." Chirstina told Meredith when she joined her at the bar.

"What?!" Meredith said already getting a little angry at Derek.

"Shepherd, he was totally checking you out." Christina smirked, "Giving you the look you know."

"Seriously? Stop telling me, I don't need to know." Meredith answered, "Joe, keep the tequila coming please."

"This is why I do like you so much, no bullshit, just drinking and no boys, definately no boys getting in the way of our goals." Christina told her. "We're just so much more in to this internship than dr. Model or 007. Can't believe Burke chose o'Malley."

Meredith just let Christina do the talking, in silence wondering if Derek was still looking at her. She had already built quite a pile of shotglasses, not enough though to have enough courage to look at him. So while she poured another one, Christina stood and walked away.

Meredith immediately took the oppoptunity to look around, she saw Burke walking through rhe toiletdoor, Christina heading in the same direction. She didn't see Derek though.

"Hi, how are you?" a familiar voice asked her, "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just been really busy, you know, with everything." Meredith answered, seeing him sitting in Christina's vacant spot.

"Everything means avoiding me then?" he asked.

O god, he had noticed. "Part of it yeah," she smiled at him.

"You shouldn't avoid me, I'm someone you need to get to know, to love" he told her.

"I thought we already passed that stage?" she asked him, wondering if Christina was coming back at all to rescue her from this.

"Not nearly enough, I haven't taken advantage of you yet as I promised to do before." Derek didn't think he would get another chance of her alone at Joe's, "are you vulnerable enough yet?"

-o-o-o-

_So, another chapter up. Thank you for staying with me during my holiday. It took a little longer than I expected, due to the sudden deatyh of my grandma. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review ?_


	7. Worth the wait

**07. Worth the wait**

"_Not nearly enough, I haven't taken advantage of you yet as I promised to do before." Derek didn't think he would get another chance of her alone at Joe's, "are you vulnerable enough yet?"_

-o-o-o-

"Oh, really. You think it is going to be that easy to get into my pants." Meredith told him after looking around at the bar. "I think I will have to disappoint you in that matter, sorry."

"Well, if you aren't looking to get laid, what are you doing here anyway? Christina left already." Derek answered, he still had his hopes up high seeing her huge pile of shotglasses.

Meredith looked around and indeed Christina's stuff wasn't there anymore. How nice of her, too leave her like this. "You're right, I should leave." she smiled at him, "see you tomorrow."

"No, no, you can't drive like this." Derek stoond up with her and walked her to the door.

"Don't worry I will take a cab." Meredith answered "and no, you can't join me since what happened last time we tried that."

Damn, he cursed himself, why hadn't he just taken her then. She had been pretty wasted, just like today. Then it hit him, he turned around and placed his hands at her face "Well, I will have to make it up to you, right now."

And then he kissed her, like she had never been kissed. She couldn't even remember experiencing anything like this ever.

It was light at first, but then he put his tongue out and started licking her lips asking for entrance. She caved, opened her mouth for him and pushed her body into his at the same time.

Their tongues fought for dominance for some time, until Derek pulled back. "God, Meredith, you have no idea whatsoever what your doing to me."

"Oh really, cause I think I do." She answered him smiling and putting her hand at his very tight pants. "Want to join me into my cab and bed this time?"

"I got a much better idea," he stopped kissing her neck just a second to tell her that. Then his hands pulled hers towards the parking lot.

-o-o-o-

Meredith was now sitting on top on Derek in his car, they hadn't taken any steps further then the kissing yet. It were the most wonderful kisses Meredith had ever gotten, but still she ached for more. So she pulled back and started opening the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Derek could barely ask her, he wanted her, he wanted to take her now, "we could go anywhere more private."

"Stop talking and work with me please." Meredith glared at him, through her hair that had fell lose from her ponytail.

Well, he had tried at least. Now all he could think of was Meredith, her hair, god he loved how it fell over her face. But also her legs and butt, and breasts... he wanted to feel those. So when she was finished with his shirt he pulled her hair behind her ears and took of her shirt.

There they were, slowly he cupped them in his hands. They felt so soft, so perfect in his hands, under the stroke of his tongue.

Meredith moaned when he took her nipple in his mouth, "Der, oh god..." Without thinking of the effect she moved up, unconsciously putting friction on his pants.

Derek paid a little more attention to her breasts, before he couldn't take it any longer. Her looked at her, all he saw was his need reflected in her eyes. So he started to unbotton her jeans sliding them down together with her small slip.

Just then he felt how wet she was for him, ready to take in his penis. He gently stroked her folds, barely touching her clit. Still she couldn't help herself "Come on Der, I want you."

He unzipped his pants, took out his penis and moved her so she was in a position to take him in.

And that was exactly what she did, she slid down, taking him in. She felt so good, so wet, so tight "Oh Mer, please .." she slid up again, barely keeping him in before easing down again. He met her halfway in his own thrust.

It only took a few more strokes before he could feel her nearing her climax, her inside milking him, her voice moaning his name. That's when he thrust in one last time, as he released in her.

-o-o-o-

She had fallen asleep right on top of him, in his car. He couldn't help but think how this was so worth the wait, there slow start.

He moved her to the passengers seat, she woke up only a little, smiling and telling him to take her home. And that was what he would do, take her home and never letting her go again.

-o-o-o-

_Well, that was my story. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I would really like to get some reviews, since this was my first story ever. Tell me what you think, both positive and negative feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
